De Lemuria a Chile La vida te da sorpresas
by Lady Cid
Summary: Rol modificado para fanfiction. Lo hice con mi talentosa amiga AyanaAurora.
1. Chapter 1

Sorpresa latinoaméricana.

Isabel sabía que era distinta al resto del mundo. Su apariencia, con el cabello rosa y los ojos azules, además de los lunares en lugar de cejas la hacían objeto de burlas. En la escuela solía estar sola y era feliz sólo cuando estaba con su familia. Por eso, su padre Antonio no podía entender la decisión de su hija para mudarse de su adorado Chile, a un país completamente desconocido.

- Hijita, entiendo que quieras estudiar. Yo quiero que tengas las oportunidades que yo no tuve, pero podrías conseguir una beca en un país más cercano... Grecia está muy lejos, hija y no estaremos a tu lado.

Isabel miraba a su papá con dulzura, pero ya estaba completamente decidida. Tal vez estando en Grecia podría comprender sus orígenes, porque en el SENAME no le dijeron nada respecto a cómo había llegado al orfanato; solamente que un hombre encapuchado la había dejado ahí.

- Papá, comprendo que para ti sea doloroso dejarme ir, pero quiero intentarlo. Se lo prometí a María, antes de que ella muriera. Le dije que cumpliría mi sueño de ser arqueóloga. Además, cabe la remota posibilidad de que encuentre más gente como yo.

- Hija… es que me duele que decidas marcharte. Tú sabes que la familia está bajo la mira por el Régimen. Como tu abuelo José sufre persecución política, temo que corras peligro si intentas irte de aquí.

- Papá, sé que si me voy tendré que hacerlo sola, para no levantar las sospechas del Régimen. Eso es lo que más me duele de todo esto, pero debo intentarlo. Tal vez después alguien pueda acompañarme en Atenas, pero por ahora deberé estar sola. Aceptaron la solicitud de la beca y ya no hay marcha atrás, papito.

- Antonio, la niña ya es una adulta -quien dijo esto fue su esposa, Clara-. Lo justo es que cumpla su sueño y si se tiene que marchar de este país, debemos permitírselo. Además, mi padre la apoya, y eso ya es mucho decir, porque sabes que mi padre es perseguido por el hijo de puta de Pinochet. Además, es mejor que Isabel se aleje de este lugar. Por lo menos alguien de la familia Martos debe salvarse, ¿no crees?

Antonio se vio vencido por los argumentos de su esposa. Tenía razón, por lo menos su hija tenía derecho a ser feliz lejos de Chile.

- Ay, Isabel… duele dejarte marchar. Debemos conseguir dinero para el pasaje a Grecia. Lo único que te exigiré, como padre, es que des lo mejor de ti en tus estudios. Será la primera vez en años que nos separaremos. Sólo espero que estando en Grecia no te olvides de que aquí hay una familia que te quiere.

Isabel estaba emocionada. Conocía bien a su papá y sabía cuán difícil le era dejarla marchar. Antonio había estado a su lado, como una torre de fuerza, protegiéndola y animándola a seguir adelante a pesar de las burlas de sus compañeros por su apariencia. La jovencita se sentía afortunada por tener un padre como él.

Clara ocultó su rostro, ya que no quería que su esposo y su hija la vieran llorar. Sonrió y abrazó a su familia. Esa mujer fuerte, que decía que lo mejor que podía hacerse con respecto a su hija era dejarla aprender a base de experiencia, sentía el mismo miedo que su esposo, pero no lo demostraría jamás.

- Y más te vale, Isabel Martos Ahumada, que sigas siendo la misma alumna ejemplar de siempre, por que no admitiré que andes de floja, ¿comprendes?

- Sí, mamá. Me esforzaré en mis estudios y seré una excelente arqueóloga, ya lo verán.

Semanas después, Isabel estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de sus padres y abuelos, a punto de tomar el avión que la llevaría a Grecia. Sentía un poco de miedo por el avión y por saber que de ahora en adelante estaría sola, pero también se sentía feliz, porque esto era un nuevo comienzo.

Una chica recién llegada caminaba distraídamente por las calles de Atenas, mientras leía un folleto. Isabel llevaba unos pantalones de jeans azules y una polera manga corta; en sus espaldas tenia una mochila gris, y un cintillo a crochet cubría su frente. Por la misma calle, y en sentido contrario, otra chica avanzaba distraídamente, mientras tarareaba una canción que en español:

"Y no me digas pobre, por ir viajando así... no ves que estoy contento... "

Isabel volteó instintivamente al oír, en un lugar tan lejano, una canción tan conocida para ella, del grupo "Los Prisioneros". Y alegremente, comenzó a cantar en voz baja el resto de la canción:

"... no ves que voy feliz viajando en este tren, ¡en este tren al sur!"

La joven desconocida se detuvo de inmediato, al oír una tímida voz que cantaba en español. Hacía tanto tiempo que no oía hablar este idioma que definitivamente se sintió feliz.

Y al voltear, vio que la chica era... no, no podía ser... ¿una lemuriana que hablaba español? Ante tal descubrimiento, decidió detenerla para saciar su curiosidad.

- Discúlpeme, señorita... ¿de dónde viene usted?

Isabel ya retomaba su camino, cuando escuchó una voz de chica hablándole en español. Se volvió tímidamente, y tomando valor, le preguntó a su vez:

- Disculpa... ¿eres latina? Perdóname, pero oírte cantar en español me regocijó.

- Soy mexicana, aunque vivo desde hace mucho tiempo aquí en Grecia. Me llamo Danae.

Sorprendida por el cálido y natural trato de Danae, no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por ella. Con una tierna mirada, Isabel contestó:

- Pues... vengo de América del Sur, de Chile.

- ¿En serio? Vaya... es que tengo dos amigos que se parecen un poquito a ti.

Danae no quería cometer una idiotez y preguntar algo del estilo: "¿cómo es posible que una lemuriana hable español?" En lugar de ello, decidió investigar un poco.

- Vaya… -continuó Isabel, sorprendida-. ¿Así que aquí también hay personas con cabellos de otros colores?

- Sí.

- Debo decir que, con esto que me dices, ¡me siento algo menos fuera de lugar! -Mientras reía, miró hacia un banco y caminó hacia allí para sentarse.

La curiosidad de Danae se enfocó en los folletos de su nueva amiga. Mientras se los extendía, Isabel explicó:

- Son de la Universidad Nacional Kapodistríaca de Atenas. Es la única más cercana a mi alojamiento, y estaba dando con su ubicación.

- ¿La Universidad? -se asombró Danae-. Wow... debes ser muy inteligente. Siempre yo, tan imprudente... ¿Cómo te llamas?

- No, no soy tan inteligente, soy "normal" -una vez más, la timidez asomaba-. ¡Cierto! Disculpa, soy algo distraída. Me llamo Isabel; mucho gusto Danae -Isabel sonreía, aunque se sentía apenada por su despiste.

- Un placer. ¿De qué parte de Chile vienes?

- Del norte, de la región de Atacama.

- El desierto de Atacama... Me encantaría conocerlo.

- Las estrellas son hermosas allí, pero acá no hay ningún lugar accesible pa' verlas -dijo Isabel, con decepción-. Bueno... ¡tendré que adaptarme!

- Donde yo vivo se ven hermosas... aunque debo pasar seguido por esta ciudad, para comprar víveres.

A Isabel le emocionó tal comentario.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y ese lugar está muy lejos?

La joven escudera estaba tentada a decirle algunas cosas, pero no sabía si Isabel entendería sobre los Santos de Atenea. Se mordió el labio inferior, un poco nerviosa.

- ...vivo a unos kilómetros, en un pueblo llamado Rodorio.

Isabel estaba entusiasmada ante la posibilidad de volver a ver ese manto celeste cubierto de diamantes brillantes, pero eso no le impidió notar el nerviosismo de la chica.

- ¿Crees en las cosas que no puedes explicar? -inquirió Danae, con cierto nerviosismo.

- Discúlpame, creo que te estoy incomodando con mis preguntas... -Isabel no pudo sino notar su nerviosismo. Pero en seguida recordó lo que había sido su propia existencia, y agregó, divertida- : Sí, creo.

- Bueno... digamos que lo mío resulta un poco increíble. ¿Has oído hablar de los Santos de Atenea?

Isabel estaba tentada a pedirle que la llevara de visita a su pueblo, sólo para poder admirar las estrellas; sin embargo, logró concentrarse en responder a su agradable compatriota continental.

- He oído de ellos, pero... sólo como parte de la mitología griega.

- Resulta que soy escudera de uno de ellos. Si deseas ir a mi casa, te llevo con mucho gusto, pero prométeme que no te reirás, ni te asustarás, ¿vale?

La chilena, sorprendida, curiosa y emocionada a la vez, asiente con su cabeza, al tiempo que dice- : Te lo prometo.

- Muy bien. ¡Entonces vamos!

¡Sí!

Reanudada la marcha, Isabel rompió el silencio.

- Entonces... ¿No es sólo mitología...? Es extraño que en este tiempo aún existan las escuderas y los caballeros... -se sentía al borde de poner en duda lo que su nueva amiga afirmaba.

Danae le tomó de la mano, y no contestó hasta que llegaron a casa. En el lugar casi no había electricidad, por lo que las estrellas lucían hermosas. Ni siquiera después de haber traspasado la puerta Isabel dejó de mirar al cielo, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y emociones.

- Sí, ya sé que sonamos a mito... pero ya ves, no hay creyentes en Atenea, prácticamente -Danae hablaba mirando al vacío, hasta que reparó en su compañera, que miraba extasiada el espectáculo del cielo nocturno-. ¿Y qué te parece, amiga?

- Te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído... -Isabel seguía distraída, pero en seguida reparó en lo que había escuchado, y se sorprendió mucho al oír la palabra "amiga"-. ¿De verdad quieres que sea tu amiga? -Su mirada y su voz denotaban felicidad y sorpresa, ya que no solía tener amigos; sólo una vez había compartido con alguien una verdadera relación de amistad. Sí, una amiga inolvidable...

- Claro que quiero que seas mi amiga. Eres muy buena.

- Pero... si apenas nos conocemos... ¿cómo puedes decir que soy buena? -se mostraba un tanto apenada, pero en su interior, la verdadera pregunta era "¿de verdad es capaz de ver el interior de las personas, y valorarlas por lo que son?"

- No sé, es que tú me das buena vibra. Se nota que eres buena chica, Isabel, muy diferente de las siervas con las que convivo, que son unas tontas.

- Pues yo pienso que eres muy agradable, y de pensamientos leales y veraces; es algo que salta a la vista al conversar contigo... muchas gracias por darme tu amistad.

Y entonces, Danae encontró el momento justo para aventurar un comentario.

- De nada, Isa... ¿me leíste la mente, verdad? Aunque mis dos amigos lo hagan a veces, aún no me acostumbro.

- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Perdóname, fue sin querer! ¡No quise hacerte sentir como un libro abierto! -De inmediato sintió un calor que subía por su cara, y se llenó de nervios al verse descubierta en una acción inconciente. Danae, sin embargo, replicó en un tono que mezclaba una genuina comprensión con una tranquilizadora complicidad.

- No te preocupes, no me molesta. Sé que no lo hiciste con intención. Y también sé que ocultas tus puntitos porque te sientes muy diferente del resto.

- ¿Cómo es que tú sabes sobre mis...? -Con los ojos desorbitados, Isabel cubrió su frente con ambas manos, como tratando de ocultar sus lunares. Sin poder creerlo aún, bajó la mirada, y cuando habló, no pudo ocultar el nerviosismo y la vergüenza en su voz: - A decir verdad, me sale tan natural que no me doy cuenta... soy una persona muy rara...

- Bueno... es que mis dos amigos también tienen puntitos en lugar de cejas.

Isabel sintió miedo y confusión por la declaración de su nueva amiga. No esperaba encontrar tan pronto a personas como ella, ni mucho menos que Danae conociera a dos.

La escudera sonrió levemente y trató de calmar a Isabel.

- No te preocupes... te haría bien conocerlos. Y tal vez ellos podrían ayudarte con respecto a tus habilidades.

- Tus amigos... ¿También...? -Preguntó como para confirmar lo que había oído de su nueva amiga, indicando su frente cubierta por un cintillo con su dedo índice.

- Sí... y el Patriarca también, aunque a Shion no lo conozco bien.

El corazón de Isabel latía con fuerza. La confirmación de que había más personas como ella le llenó de sentimientos de alegría, pero también de un poco de miedo... no se sentía preparada para tal encuentro.

- Comprendo que sientas miedo, más aún si no sabías de otras personas como tú; pero te aseguro que ellos no son malos. Son los seres más buenos que conozco.

Y dicho esto, guardó un momento de silencio, para que su amiga pudiese recobrar el habla.

- A decir verdad -comenzó a sincerarse la chica de cabellos color guinda- mi propósito aquí es estudiar arqueología y encontrar mis orígenes.

-¿Arqueología? Genial.

- No es que viva del pasado, pero siento que necesito saber de donde vengo. -Isabel dejó salir un profundo suspiro. Luego, continuó: - Desde que tengo conciencia, no he visto a nadie que tenga puntos en lugar de cejas.

- Te entiendo... y no logras saber el por qué. Ojala viniera el señor Mu. Tal vez él podría ayudarte.

- ¿Señor Mu? ¿Es él uno de los amigos de quienes hablas?

- Así es. Es joven como nosotras, pero es un Santo y, en consecuencia, mi superior.

Isabel no sabia que hacer. Estaba a punto de pedirle que la llevara a conocerlo, para averiguar sobre su pasado, pero la timidez no se lo permitía.

- Uy... ojalá pudiera llevarte, pero los guardias son unos perros y no dejan pasar a gente que no pertenezca al Santuario. No quiero que esos payasos te maltraten

Y, como si el deseo de Danae hubiese sido escuchado, una voz en griego, muy familiar para ella, vino desde fuera de su casa.

- Oye, Danae... disculpa que te moleste a estas horas, pero necesito algunos libros...

Isabel dio un respingo nervioso en su silla, al oír esa suave y juvenil voz proveniente de la puerta de entrada de la vivienda. Aún no se sentía preparada para un encuentro; su timidez le llevó a ponerse inmediatamente en pié, y comenzó a buscar las palabras correctas que le permitieran irse y regresar a casa.

- Veo que tienes visitas... te agradezco mucho que me hayas contado estas cosas... me dejas el corazón aliviado... -pero mientras las palabras se atropellaban, a través de la ventana vio cómo hacía ya horas que había caído la noche; ya no podría irse. Y para peor, ¡el visitante estaba bloqueando la única salida!

- ¡Es el señor Mu! Ven Isa, te lo presentaré.

- ¿Danae?... ¿Estás en casa? -preguntaba él, dudoso, al no oír a nadie responderle de vuelta.

Sin más opciones, una inquieta Isabel se dejó llevar de la mano por Danae. El ver cómo muy a su pesar la puerta se abría, y la sensación que el visitante irradiaba mientras pasaba por su lado, hicieron que la chica se sintiese aún más nerviosa y tímida que de costumbre; sin embargo, intentó sobrellevarlo. Mientras el recién llegado saludaba a la escudera, Isabel pudo darle una larga mirada a puntos en su frente... se sentía muy extraña al ver, finalmente, a otra persona como ella.

- Sí, señor Mu. Estoy en casa. ¡Y quiero presentarle a alguien! Señor, esta es mi amiga Isabel. Isa, este es el señor Mu.

- Mucho... gusto, me... llamo Isabel -logró decir ella, inclinando levemente su cabeza. Todo este tiempo había estado hablando en español y, finalmente, se encontraba con la oportunidad de practicar el griego. Una muy incómoda oportunidad, por cierto.

Mu examinó a la amiga de la escudera. Largos cabellos color guinda, ojos celestes, tez blanca, un poco más alta que Danae, más o menos de la misma edad que ellos... una mirada llena de asombro. Y por sobre todo, vio cómo a la chica, al inclinarse, se le resbalaba el cintillo de la frente, ¡revelando unos puntitos! Mu nunca había visto una chica lemuriana... y sin lugar a dudas, eso lo alegró.

- Un placer, Isabel.

Como si Isabel no estuviese ya lo suficientemente nerviosa, ¡ahora acababa de notar que su cintillo se había aflojado! Por dos interminables segundos lidió con un enredo de cintillo, cabello y dedos, hasta que cruzó su mirada con la de Mu:

-Oye, no te cubras los puntitos. Son bonitos. Eres muy linda, Isabel.

Por primera vez en su vida, Isabel se resignó a mostrar su frente descubierta delante de otras personas. Confirmado: era la situación más incómoda del mundo... se sentía visiblemente ruborizada, y la presencia del joven no era precisamente de ayuda. Al poco rato, su nerviosismo pudo más, y buscó una excusa para irse de la casa de Danae.

- Danae, ¡muchas gracias por todo! Espero recordar donde vives para poder volver a visitarte... ¡Ah, cierto! -como pudo, sacó una libreta de su carterita, y prosiguió- : ¿Puedes darme tu dirección? Soy algo despistada, y aún no me acostumbro a este país.

- Claro, Isa... pero, ¿por qué te vas? El señor Mu no te hará daño...

La escudera se sentía apenada por la situación. Para Isabel, debía ser muy extraño encontrarse por fin con alguien que se le asemejaba; Mu, por otra parte, evidenciaba compartir las mismas sensaciones, pues hasta donde él sabía, ninguna lemuriana había sobrevivido.

- Pues verás, ya está oscuro, y... -Isabel se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, pues acababa de encontrar una pequeña gran falla en su plan para escabullirse: no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba- ... y no... no sé cómo... cómo volver al lugar donde me he alojado... -continuó muy apenada, pero lejos de admitir la verdadera razón que la motivaba a irse.

Tampoco fue necesario. Justo entonces, su "verdadera razón" decidió ser consecuente con su rol de caballero.

- Yo te acompaño si quieres, Isabel. No es bueno que te vayas sola de aquí... puede ser peligroso.

- Muchas gracias, señor, espero no importunar sus planes... -un intenso calor subía por la cara de Isabel, producto de la lucha contra su nerviosismo.

- No, que va. Platón puede esperar otro rato más -expresó él, alegre.

La dulce sonrisa del joven dorado hizo sonrojar aún más a la chica, quién tímidamente se dirigió a su amiga.

- Danae, ¿me das tu dirección? No quiero perder contacto contigo... eres la primera persona latina, y la primera amiga, que conozco desde que llegué a este país -insistió con dulzura.

- ¡Claro! -Ella cumplió gustosa con su pedido. Se alegraba muchísimo de haber conocido una amiga; y qué mejor, se trataba de alguien que había vivido en América. No es que no tuviera amigos, pero le hacía falta el contacto con alguien del mismo sexo... en secreto, se sentía como la chica menos femenina del mundo.

- Gracias. Me haces sentir como en casa -la mirada de Isabel estaba llena de cariño y gratitud.

- Así es como me gusta hacer sentir a mis amigos. Nos vemos, cuata. Señor Mu, cuide a Isa, por favor.

Mientras Isabel terminaba de despedirse, Mu hizo un gesto divertido.

- ¿Por quién me tomas, Danae? Venga Isabel, ¡vámonos!

Mu comenzó a guiarla por las calles de aquel lugar. La luna estaba alta, pero él avanzaba sin prisas... la noche era agradable y, además, quería conocer a esta chica.

Isabel, al tiempo que reacomodaba su cintillo, fue la primera en hablar. Y es que, dejando a un lado su sentir, debía reconocer que le estaban haciendo un favor.

- Entonces... ¿vas a acompañarme hasta Atenas?

- Dalo por hecho. ¿Recuerdas el nombre de la calle donde te alojas?

- Lo he anotado en mi libreta. Es... Monastiraki 178, la calle donde hay tiendas comerciales. Está cerca de una avenida llamada "Ermou".

- Entonces, vamos para allá. ¿Te molestaría si te teletransporto?

- ¿Teletransportarme? ¿Tú puedes hacer eso? -le preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Claro... muchos de nosotros nacemos con esos poderes, Isabel. ¿Tú no puedes?

- Que yo sepa, no... ¡Cielos!, me habría servido de mucho esa habilidad estando en Chile -rió divertida. Su timidez inicial ya se estaba disipando.

- Bueno, entonces toma mi mano, y vamos.

Dicho esto encendió su cosmos y, en menos de un segundo, el paisaje ante Isabel había cambiado. Ahora ambos se encontraban frente al edificio donde ella se hospedaba.

- ¡Asombroso...! ¿Cómo lo haces?

La joven no salía de su asombro.

- Yo nací con esta habilidad. También puedo leer mentes, y mover cosas a mi voluntad.

- Leer mentes... -ella se tomó unos momentos para pensar en todo aquello. El sentirse aceptada y comprendida la llenó de gratitud hacia Mu; el nerviosismo se había esfumado, reemplazado por la alegría de quien por fin ha encontrado su lugar.

- Vaya... ¿sabes, Mu? Vine a este país para estudiar, pero más que nada, quería descubrir mis orígenes... busco conocerme más, y cumplir promesas. Pensaba que tardaría años en saberlo... ¡nunca espere que antes de finalizar mi primer día encontrara a alguien que tuviese puntitos en lugar de cejas! ¡De verdad es raro! -ahora reía, agradecida por este día-. Gracias por existir, y por traerme a mi nuevo piso.

- Bueno, Isabel, yo sólo conozco a otras dos personas así: mi maestro Shion y mi alumno Kiki. No podría asegurarlo, pero tal vez aún exista más gente como nosotros... tú eres la prueba de ello. Y a propósito... he notado que te expresas chistoso, ¿dónde has vivido este tiempo? -preguntó el santo, curioso por el acento pegadizo de la muchacha.

- Vengo del que es para muchos el país más remoto del mundo: Chile. Es laaaargo y angosto, y si nunca has oído hablar de él, no me extrañaría.

- ¿Escapaste de la dictadura de Pinochet? Me asombra...

- Y me asombra que tú lo sepas... -su mirada daba fe de ello.

- Procuro estar enterado de todo. Creía que era complicado salir de Chile con ese tipo en el poder.

- Bueno, conseguí una beca para venir aquí a estudiar. No fue fácil... -un dejo de tristeza se coló por su mirada y su voz-. Intenté que mi familia me acompañara... pero no se puede.

- Vaya, eres valiente al estar aquí sola. Supongo que debes extrañarlos mucho, Isabel. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

- Arqueología. Este lunes que viene comienzan las clases. -Tras pensarlo por un segundo, añadió: - No soy valiente, Mu. No lo soy, pero quién me impulsa a seguir es mi mejor amiga, que en paz descanse, y mi promesa hacia ella y hacia mi misma.

- Debiste querer mucho a esa amiga. María, ¿verdad? Debes saber que ella fue feliz, porque estuviste con ella hasta el último momento.

- ¿Cómo supiste eso?... ¡No te he hablado de ella...! -La chica quedó helada de la impresión, olvidando por completo las habilidades de Mu.

- Recuerda que yo leo la mente, también. La mayoría de nosotros nacemos con ese don.

- Cierto... Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me lean los pensamientos. Así que, ¡así es como se siente!

- Normalmente suelo ser respetuoso. Con Danae me tomo algunas confianzas; me gusta sorprenderla y asustarla, pero nada serio. Pero en este caso, parecías un libro abierto.

Isabel reflexionó sobre los poderes que mostraba Mu.

- Tal vez yo sea una excepción a la regla y no tenga todos esos poderes... -Nuevamente se quedó pensando, pero en seguida hizo a un lado esas ideas, y agregó: - Vaya... creo pienso con el volumen muy alto, ¡qué lesa soy, jajajaja!

- El maestro Shion dice que la mayoría de nosotros no nace con todos los poderes, ni nacimos para guerrero. No te preocupes, es más común de lo que crees.

Isabel sintió frío... y se recriminó a si misma por ser tan despistada.

- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!, no te invitado pasar a mi pequeña morada, y hace frío -expresó avergonzada, pero con actitud graciosa.

- No te preocupes. Pasemos.

Isabel condujo a su acompañante hasta un segundo piso. Era un departamento pequeño de un solo ambiente, equipado con una cocina eléctrica y una mesa redonda con dos sillas sencillas; junto a ésta, una cama aún deshecha, sin sábanas ni cobertor. La única puerta en la estancia, junto a la cocina, conducía al baño; hacia el fondo, podía observarse una pequeña terraza.

- Toma asiento por favor, voy a preparar un té.

Luego de haber puesto a calentar un poco de agua, Isabel sacó de su mochila una bolsa de papel, y la puso sobre la mesa.

- Gracias, Isabel... Por favor, háblame de tu familia. ¿Cómo son ellos? -Mu quería saber cómo esa curiosa chica había llegado a criarse en un país como Chile. Además, quería ayudar a que ella comprendiera su propia historia.

- No es mucho lo que tengo "pa' picar", pero lo podemos compartir -dijo ella, ofreciéndole alegremente unas galletas y algunos trozos de queque de zanahoria.

- No hay problema. Si quieres, mañana buscamos a Danae y a mi alumno Kiki, para que te consiga más cosas.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!

Ambos tomaron un trozo de queque.

- Bueno -comenzó Isabel-, mis padres adoptivos son muy buenas personas, vivía con ellos en la región de Atacama. MI papá se llama Antonio y mi mamá, Clara. No serán mis padres biológicos, pero para mi es como si lo fueran, por que el amor y sus cuidados son dignos de un padre y una madre... -El sonido de la tetera la alejo de la mesa. La chica comenzó a preparar las infusiones, contenta de poder devolver un poco de hospitalidad-. A pesar de que soy diferente a ellos, me han amado como si fuera realmente su hija biológica. Nunca pudieron decirme exactamente de dónde vengo, o cómo llegué al Sename; sólo saben que una persona encapuchada me dejó ahí cuando era una bebe. Toma, espero que te guste -se interrumpió, mientras extendía hacia Mu una taza de té de apio.

- Gracias, Isabel... -dijo, disponiéndose a probar la infusión. Y definitivamente, le gustó mucho-. Nunca había probado el té de apio. ¿Una persona encapuchada...? Tal vez pueda averiguar si aún es posible ubicarle. Gracias a Atenea te salvó y te llevó a una buena familia. ¿Tienes algún otro pariente, además de tus padres? ¿Abuelos, hermanos, primos?

Isabel no comprendió a qué se refería con eso de "te salvó". Sin embargo, decidió dejar esa interrogante para después, y relatarle más sobre su familia.

- Mis abuelos... -su mirada se ensombreció un poco al recordar a sus "tatas"-. Bueno, sólo decir que uno de mis abuelos resultó bastante perjudicado por la dictadura. Él está desaparecido... y hace ya tanto tiempo de eso, que... mira, prefiero no profundizar en ello. En cuanto a mis primos, sí, sí los tengo, y viven en Santiasco... jaja perdón, ¡Santiago, la capital! Así le decimos a veces, ¡es la costumbre!

Tal chilenismo en griego era francamente incomprensible; Mu la miró, pestañeando un par de veces, sin entender la gracia del chiste. Al final río un poco cuando ella explicó el juego de palabras; Isabel iba pareciéndole una persona interesante y de buen corazón. Graciosa y divertida, además. Definitivamente el haber encontrado una chica de su raza que vivía como una persona normal era motivo de alegría. Eso hacía todo más interesante.

- Disculpa por reírme, pero lo de Santiasco me hizo gracia.

Luego de tomar un buen sorbo de te de Apio, ella continuó:

- ¡Es que es cierto, Mu! La capital es un asco, ¡su aire es muy sucio! La gente que vive ahí pasa siempre estresada, y se ve más delincuencia que en otras regiones. No es un buen lugar para vivir... ¡Cada verano miles huyen de la capital! ¡Y no es chiste!

- Creo que de eso habla la canción que últimamente trae Danae en la cabeza. Detesto no entender mucho español que digamos, pero creo que esa canción de "Tren al sur" habla de un tipo que quiere tomarse un descanso de Santiago.

- ¡Sí, es del grupo "Los Prisioneros"! Gracias a esa canción conocí a Danae -recordó con alegría- : ella iba cantando y yo seguí con la siguiente estrofa... me encantó oír una voz tan dulce cantar en español. Ese grupo compone letras que hablan sobre la vida de los chilenos y el pensamiento social reinante.

- Comprendo. Conozco algo de ellos, por Danae. Ella no deja de amar Latinoamérica, a pesar de que ha vivido en Grecia desde hace ya muchos años. También es fanática de otros de esos grupos, pero yo no sé mucho... con mi amiga no se sabe qué música estará oyendo al momento siguiente.

- Sus letras son interesantes... ¡Espera! - Extrajo su Personal Stereo y sus audífonos; buscó unos cassettes en su bolso; seleccionó uno, y se dispuso a revisar su contenido. Al rato sonrió al escuchar la canción que buscaba, se sacó los audífonos y se los extendió al lemuriano-. Toma, póntelos y escúchala -y mientras tanto, le escribió la letra de la canción para que pudiera entenderla.

- La melodía es genial... ya veo por qué a mi amiga le gusta tanto esto. Es muy bueno.

"Siete y media de la mañana

Mi asiento toca la ventana

Estación Central, segundo carro

del ferrocarril que me llevará al sur..."

Isabel le extendió la letra de la canción, traducida al griego en un tris.

- ¿La Estación Central está en Santiasco? -la expresión le había gustado mucho a Mu. Normalmente era un poco serio, pero con Isabel sus inhibiciones se iban-. La letra es linda también.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ahí queda! -ella rió a carcajadas al escuchar de boca de su joven acompañante la palabra "Santiasco"-. Sí, tienen buenas letras, ya verás que te vas a quedar pegado con sus canciones.

- Pues esta me gusta. Creo voy a buscar más canciones de ellos.

En ese momento, Isabel sintió las consecuencias de tomar tanta agua.

- Te dejo un momento Mu, iré al baño y vuelvo. Si gustas más té de Apio, puedes sacar de esa cajita.

- Muy bien, Isabel.

Ya dentro del baño, Isabel pensó en cuán cordial y amable era este joven. Se dio cuenta de que su nerviosismo inicial había desaparecido completamente y se sintió alegre, con ganas de "echar la talla". Al regresar, notó que Mu no se había percatado de su presencia; aún seguía escuchando música. Estando así, le pareció como un niño con juguete nuevo. Esperó un momento antes de interrumpir su éxtasis musical, apareciendo de repente junto a él.

Mu estaba distraído, escuchando "Estrechez de corazón", y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía. No tenía muy buena voz y no sabía el idioma, así que no cantaba. Esto era genial. No iba a confesarlo, pero le estaba gustando el rock latino. De repente vio a Isabel y se sobresaltó un poco... debió parecer un lelo.

- Veo que te ha gustado la música. Estabas tan concentrado oyéndola que no me "sentiste" llegar -sonrió traviesa.

- Dioses, creo que he hecho el ridículo -dijo el muchacho, completamente sonrojado-. Lo bueno fue que no me puse a cantar o a intentarlo. Es simplemente genial. Esperemos que la música siga así y que no aparezcan malos géneros.

- No te apenes... de hecho, ¡te veías muy tierno! Parecías disfrutar como un niño -extrajo más cassettes de su mochila, y se los entregó al Lemuriano-. Toma, puedes llevártelos para que lo disfrutes en casa.

Observó su taza vacía. Se disponía a ofrecer otro té a Mu, cuando le dio una mirada al reloj de la pared; ya pasaba de la medianoche. Disfrutaba de la compañía de Mu, pero se preocupó ante la posibilidad de que regresara tan tarda a su casa.

- Oye, ya es más de medianoche... es muy tarde, podría ser peligroso para ti salir a las calles si dejamos pasar más tiempo...

Mu sonrió al comprobar que Isabel se preocupaba sinceramente por él. Ella ignoraba por completo el enorme poder y fuerza que escondía aquel joven santo dorado... quien, por otro lado, ni se había dado cuenta del pasar de la hora. Pero bueno, era mejor hacer caso a la muchacha y marcharse. Ambos debían recuperar energías.

- No te preocupes por mí. Si alguien intenta hacerme daño, te aseguro que lo lamentaría -el tono era divertido, para evitar parecerle amenazador-. Pero sí, es mejor dejarte descansar. Es tarde y mañana quizás debas levantarte temprano. Nos veremos, amiga Isabel. Cuídate mucho... estaremos en contacto.

Isabel le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, como se acostumbra en Chile, junto a una tierna mirada llena de gratitud-. Gracias por todo Mu, nos veremos pronto si Dios quiere... chau.

Mu se sonrojó completamente. Ni siquiera Danae lo besaba en la mejilla, pero no le desagradó. Tomó los cassettes, y le regaló a la jovencita un beso en el dorso de la mano.

- Nos veremos. Que los dioses te bendigan.

- ¡Ve con cuidado!

Isabel cerró la puerta y se dedicó a recoger la mesa. Mientras lo hacía, su mirada se posó en la silla que había ocupado Mu; sonrió, feliz de haber encontrado un amigo... el que, como si fuera poco, era alguien como ella. Luego se dirigió al balcón detrás de la cocina para ver las estrellas, aún cuando no se vieran como desde la casa de Danae, agradeciendo a Dios por tan lindo regalo.

Se acostó sobre el colchón usando un saco de dormir. Fue fácil conciliar el sueño, mientras pensaba en todas las sorpresas que alegraron su primer día.

Por su parte, Mu se había teletransportado hasta el Santuario. Rogaba a Zeus que Kiki no estuviese despierto, pues no quería darle explicaciones de su tardanza; aunque luego pensó que presentarle a Isabel no estaría nada mal. Y se propuso conseguir un salvoconducto para que la dejaran pasar, porque de pronto deseaba que también conociera al maestro Shion y a la mayoría de sus vecinos... excepto al par de idiotas de Cáncer y Piscis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, la joven lemuriana despertó con el cálido saludo del sol en la cara. Era curioso notar cómo, aunque se encontrase tan lejos de casa, podía seguir disfrutando de esas sensaciones tan familiares. También era familiar el darse cuenta que, si el sol ya llegaba a su cara, la mañana estaba muy avanzada.

- Oh, no... ¡Otra vez me quedé dormida!

Con una velocidad que sería la envidia del demonio de Tasmania, se aseó, se vistió, echó mano de la primera cosa comestible que encontró con la mirada, y salió a toda prisa por la puerta.

- Si corro todo el camino para llegar a la universidad de seguro que podré llegar a... un momento... ¡No sé dónde es! ¡Que pava soy! ¡Ayer no terminé de buscar la dirección!

Y siguió su carrera folleto en mano, esperando dirigirse en la dirección correcta. Luego de preguntar a unas cuantas personas y correr unas cuantas cuadras, logró finalmente dar con la universidad; aunque, como buena chilena, terminó llegando 2 horas tarde.

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Aries, Mu se preparaba para salir con su alumno. Aún no le había hablado a Kiki de la joven que había conocido; por suerte, cuando llegó a casa la noche anterior lo había encontrado bien dormido. Mientras el chico terminaba sus labores, Mu se dedicó a escuchar algunos de los cassettes que le había facilitado Isabel; no entendía un carajo de español, pero la melodía le gustaba tanto que no le importaba. Kiki, quien por supuesto andaba cerca, se quedó mirándolo con asombro: su mentor siempre había tenido un carácter serio, y verlo mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música era algo que no esperaba de él.

- Maestro... si gusta puedo recomendarle un remedio casero para eliminar la caspa, dicen que funciona mejor que sacudir la cabeza...

- ¿Por qué dices eso...? Ah, ¡la música! Sí, bueno, supongo que me dejé llevar un poco. Esto me lo regaló una amiga... iremos a verla uno de estos días, creo que se llevarán bien.

- ¿Una amiga...? Se refiere a Danae, ¿verdad? Pero si ya la conozco... O se refiere a... ¿"otra" mujer? -agregó, dirigiéndole una pícara mirada.

- Pues sí. Me la presentó Danae; se llama Isabel, y lleva apenas unas pocas horas en este país.

- Ah, ¡es extranjera...! ¿Y viajó desde muy lejos? ¿Se ve diferente? ¿Habla alguna lengua extraña? ¿De qué país viene, maestro?

- Chile.

- ¿Chile? Maestro, chile no es un país, es algo para comer. ¡Danae me contó de eso!

Kiki era bastante inteligente, pero a veces, pensaba demasiado rápido para su propio bien. Mu le dirigió una mirada de simpatía; eran momentos como éste los que le recordaban al caballero por qué le gustaba tanto enseñar.

- Verás, Kiki, hay un país llamado Chile, y se encuentra en América del Sur. Isabel dejó su tierra por motivo de estudios, pero también porque desea averiguar más sobre sí misma.

- ¡Aaah, ya recuerdo! ¡Es el país que sufrió un terremoto en el año 1985! ¿Y cuándo la conoceré, maestro? ¿Es bonita?

- Cierto, cierto... hace ya tres años de esa tragedia... quizás Isabel pueda darte más detalles, si el tema te interesa. Creo que la conocerás muy pronto, pero por ahora, iremos a comprar algunos víveres.

- ¡Genial, una pausa en el trabajo! ¡Vamos!

Cuando se trataba de actividades al aire libre, las prioridades del chico estaban claras.

Sin duda Kiki representaba una parte muy importante en la vida del santo de Aries; era de todos conocido cómo ese pequeño travieso tenía reservado un lugar permanente en el corazón de Mu. Y por cierto, también en el de Danae. Habían llegado a forjar un lazo muy cercano; por eso, cuando la vio acercarse desde la entrada del templo, la llamó con grandes gestos de alegría. Ella estaba acostumbrada a estas bienvenidas; levantó la vista, a tiempo de ver cómo Kiki corría a su encuentro.

- ¡Danaeee!

- ¡Hola señor Mu! ¡Hola Kiki! ¿Cómo va todo? -dijo ella, mientras correspondía el abrazo del niño.

- ¡Yo bien! -comenzó Kiki-. Hey, el maestro me dijo que le has presentado a una nueva amiga, ¿qué tienes que decirme acerca de eso? ¡Quiero estar al día! Parece que ella ha sido de influencia para el maestro, sabes, porque me lo encontré escuchando música, ¡y llevando el ritmo como si estuviera en un concierto! -Estaban lejos de Mu, pero aún así bajó la voz y continuó en tono conspirador:- ¿No lo encuentras extraño? Siempre está tan serio, y resulta que ahora...

Pobre niño. Había olvidado que Mu tiene los sentidos muy agudos.

- Kiki... si tienes algo que decir, dilo en mi cara, ¿estamos?

Kiki reaccionó como si le hubiesen echado un cubo de hielo por la espalda.

- Perdón maestro... pero verlo disfrutar tanto de la música me pareció realmente inusual -dijo, no sin un poco de vergüenza.

- ¿Música? -repitió Danae, divertida-. Vaya, ¡tal parece que Isa le ayudó a soltarse!

Mu sentía algo de incomodidad, y ya no había caso en tratar de ocultarla; Kiki lo había delatado.

- Bueno... ella me la regaló antes de despedirnos... y debo reconocer que Los Prisioneros son geniales.

- La verdad... me dio mucho gusto verle así -Kiki hablaba con toda sinceridad-. Sé que no es lo usual, pero quisiera que fuese más seguido.

- ... De acuerdo... Después de todo, la buena música es para eso. Oye, Danae, ¿sabes dónde podría estar Isabel?

- Mmm... ¿Quizás en la Universidad?

- ¡Vayamos, maestro, quiero conocerla! -pidió Kiki.

- Iremos, pero primero hay que asegurar los víveres. Danae, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Pregunta a Aldebarán si podemos conseguir un salvoconducto para Isabel... quiero presentársela al maestro Shion.

- ¡De inmediato! -Danae aceptó el encargo con una gran sonrisa. Tenía una nueva amiga, ¿qué mejor que la oportunidad de verla a menudo, y sin necesidad de descuidar su trabajo para ello?

En la Universidad, Isabel permanecía sentada en una banca, recriminándose duramente por haber debutado con un atraso. Pero pronto su estómago comenzó a reclamar por comida.

- Bue, ya era, mañana tendré que volver a intentarlo... por ahora buscaré dónde comprar algo para engañar la guata (estómago).

Entonces recordó su segundo problema: no tenía demasiado dinero. Su familia había hecho todo lo posible, pero el cambio de moneda no la favorecía; ya el pasaje en avión había sido caro, y el arriendo de un lugar donde quedarse había agotado casi todos sus dracmas. Necesitaba un trabajo, y pronto. Finalmente compró un modesto pastelito, pidió una publicación gratis en la que se ofrecían empleos, y regresó a su banca.

Toda esta escena fue observada de lejos por Mu y Kiki. Acababan de terminar sus compras y encontrarla sólo les había tomado unos pocos minutos; después de todo, alguien con sus características no pasaba precisamente desapercibida. Mu había estado considerando que la vida en Grecia podía ser muy cara, y se preguntaba si Isabel, como extranjera, no lo tendría peor. Ahora, viendo su pastelito y el diario de avisos económicos, la respuesta era dolorosamente obvia... el santo no pudo menos que sentir una punzada de compasión hacia ella.

- Hola, Isabel... ¿todo bien?

Una voz suave y conocida era todo lo que Isabel necesitaba para sentir que su día iba a mejorar. Levantó la mirada, sonriendo, y agradecida de que alguien velara por ella.

- ¡Hola, Mu! -Dejó su asiento para darle, de nuevo, un suave beso en la mejilla. Esta vez Mu estaba preparado... o eso creía, porque volvió a sentir cómo los colores le subían a la cara. Vamos, ¡estaban delante de Kiki! Éste no podía creer lo que había visto: por primera vez, el chico se había quedado sin palabras. Más tarde, lamentaría el no haber podido lanzar alguno de sus agudos comentarios.

Por supuesto, Isabel dirigía ahora una atónita mirada hacia el niño; y más específicamente, hacia los lunares en su pequeña frente.

- ... ¿Él es tu discípulo, Mu?

- Así es. Kiki, saluda a Isabel.

Antes de poder recuperar el tamaño normal de sus ojos, Kiki ya había recibido un dulce beso en la mejilla, acompañado de un saludo. El pobre chico estaba petrificado: no sólo por el beso, sino también por el hecho de tener delante a una lemuriana, como él.

Ver a Kiki sin capacidad de reacción SÍ que era inusual. Mu, a su pesar, sintió una pizca de satisfacción; ¿no le había gustado al chico ponerlo en evidencia delante de Danae?

- ¿Kiki? Ésta es mi amiga, Isabel. Como habrás notado, ella es de los nuestros... aunque toda su vida ha vivido en Chile.

"¿De los nuestros?" ¿De qué hablaba?

- Mu... ¿a qué te refieres al decir "de los nuestros"?

Aceptémoslo, a Isabel, la curiosidad había vuelto a ganarte. Su inquieta mente solía requerir explicaciones para todo lo que llamara su atención; muy a su pesar, su boca solía obedecer esta necesidad, sin antes considerar ante quién se encontraba. Así pues, se sintió avergonzada por preguntar; pero en seguida, y por suerte para Mu, Isabel centró su atención en el pastelito. Las respuestas deberían esperar; ahora mismo, acababa de sentirse una niña bastante descortés.

- ¡Cielos! ¡Perdón por lo rota! -Al segundo partió el pastelito en 3 partes, para compartirlo con ellos-. Tomen.

La compasión inicial de Mu cedió ante una conmovedora admiración por la chica. Ella no tenía nada; claramente, el dinero apenas le alcanzaría para subsistir; y aún así, compartía con ellos lo poco que poseía. Kiki también reparó en este hecho; aún no se recuperaba de la impresión inicial, pero de pronto, ya no se sentía con ganas de ser impertinente.

Pocas veces Mu se había sentido tan sincero como cuando habló a continuación.

- Tienes un gran corazón, Isabel. Pero no te preocupes... de hecho, pensaba invitarte a comer... Claro, si no te molesta.

Isabel tomó la actitud de quien declina una invitación, en el deseo de no causar molestias; pero antes de poder hablar, su estómago opinó lo contrario, con un decidor rugido de protesta. Un poco avergonzada, pero feliz, atinó a decir:

- Claro que no... Mi guatita ya dijo que si, ¡y yo también!

Sobra decir que ya había ganado la aprobación de Kiki. No sólo le cayó bien desde el principio; alguien capaz de influir así en el carácter de Mu, debía de ser realmente especial. Y a propósito...

- Mi maestro me ha hablado de usted. ¿Era la dueña de esos cassettes que trajo a casa?

- Yo se los regalé, sí. ¿Por qué, Kiki?

- Porque fue divertido ver a mi maestro disfrutar toda la mañana, escuchándolos -Así era Kiki: no podía guardar sus comentarios por mucho tiempo. Hizo un gesto travieso, e Isabel se echó a reír por la espontaneidad del pequeño.

- Sí, bueno -atinó a decir Mu-, todos me tienen por el tipo más serio de la tierra.

Isabel difería de esta opinión. Compartiendo con Danae, parecía realmente cómodo, tan accesible como el que más.

- Mmm... Quizás es sólo lo que reflejas por fuera. Al menos, ayer me di cuenta de lo cálido y alegre que puedes ser.

- ¿Eso te pareció? Si tú lo dices...

No mucha gente se encuentra cómoda al sentir que analizan su carácter. Parecía una opinión sincera... y por demás acertada, pues debía reconocer que, en su rol de Caballero, solía proyectar una imagen de autoridad. Pero es que ya la armadura, por sí sola, era bastante imponente... luego lo pensaría mejor. Por ahora, Mu decidió cambiar de tema.

- Mejor, vayamos a buscar un buen lugar para comer. Y de regreso, dejaré algunos víveres en tu casa... me fijé ayer que tenías pocas provisiones.

Ahora los papeles se invertían. Aún con la mejor de las intenciones, Mu habló sin pensar, y no se sintió demasiado caballeroso al poner en evidencia a una dama. Por suerte, Isabel lo tomó a bien, con la humildad que la caracterizaba.

- Je je, bueno, sí, pero recuerda que recién es mi segundo día en este país... ¡no he tenido tiempo de nada!

Pero mientras caminaban, ella se veía pensativa. Al rato, continuó:

- Por eso es que tengo que encontrar empleo luego... no sé si el dinero que tengo me alcance para pasar el mes. Aquí todo cuesta el doble que en Chile, sabes...

- Comprendo.

- Por eso he estado revisando el diario, aunque lo que me preocupa un poco es si seré discriminada por no tener cejas... pero bueno, ya se verá.

- No creo que eso importe mucho. Todo saldrá bien.

De algún modo, las palabras de Mu eran tranquilizadoras... se había portado tan bien con ella, que Isabel decidió creerle. Además, pasear por la ciudad era demasiado llamativo como para perder el tiempo preocupándose. ¡Tenía por delante todo un nuevo mundo para explorar!

- Por cierto, ¿cómo está Danae? ¿La has visto?

- Ella está muy bien -contestó Mu-. Le he encargado averiguar alguna manera de que puedas entrar al Santuario sin que los guardias te molesten. A veces no muestran tener muchas luces, ¿no te contó Danae cuando sólo por vestirse diferente no la reconocieron, y no la dejaban pasar?

Isabel: No... No me dijo nada de eso. ¿Danae trabaja en este Santuario que dices? Sólo creo haber entendido que ella es la escudera de un caballero de signo Tauro, o algo así... -la curiosidad atacaba de nuevo-. ¿Qué clase de santuario es? ¿Algo así como el Vaticano?

- Mmm... No en realidad. Su arquitectura es única, y su emplazamiento no es en un terreno plano; ha sido construido alrededor de una montaña. Si tuviera que compararlo con algo que te sea conocido, sería algo así como una mezcla entre el Partenón y el Coliseo de Roma.

Isabel se mostraba emocionada y sorprendida. Su alma de arqueóloga ansiaba ya conocer esos lugares, examinar los edificios, descubrir historias del pasado... todo ahí reunido, ¡al alcance de su mano!

- ¡Wooo! ¡Qué groso! (¡genial!) ¡Debe ser hermoso! ¿Y tú vives ahí, con Kiki?

- Así es. Vivimos en el Templo de Aries.

- Vaya que era cierto lo que decía Danae sobre sus existencias... ¡suena increíble! Pero si viven en templos... luego, ¿ustedes están ahí para servir a sus dioses?

- Sí. Ya casi nadie cree en los dioses, al menos no como antes... pero aún así, existen; tanto los dioses buenos como los malos.

- Dioses malos... cielos...

Aquello ya era demasiada información, al menos por ahora.

Mientras seguían caminando, Isabel observó las bolsas que cargaban Mu y Kiki. Había olvidado por completo que parte de esos víveres serían para su mantención, por cortesía del ariano; ella sólo pensaba en algún modo de compensar las atenciones que hasta ahora había recibido. Así que tuvo una idea.

- Oye, Mu... ¿te parece si mejor vamos a comer a tu casa? Me gustaría cocinar para ustedes... es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerles.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el carácter de Isabel: siempre dando de sí misma. ¿Cómo decirle que no?

- Bueno... no creo que haya problemas. En último caso, si los guardias intentaran correrte, siempre puedo usar mi telequinesia... incluso Kiki podría con ellos. ¿No es así, Kiki?

- Molestar a esos idiotas es mi especialidad -dijo él, dándose aires de experto.

Un segundo más tarde, se teletransportaban hasta el santuario. Esta vez Isabel sabía a qué atenerse: sujetó sus cosas, tomó la mano de Mu mientras Kiki hacía lo propio, esperó tranquilamente el cambio de paisaje... y quedó tan asombrada como la primera vez, pues la visión que encontró al final del viaje desafiaba toda expectativa. Los edificios, el monte con una escalera que parecía alcanzar el cielo, las esculturas que lo decoraban todo... ¿Acaso habían palabras para describirlo?

- Esto es... ¡Este lugar es hermoso!

Isabel intentaba abarcarlo todo con la mirada; disfrutaba cada detalle, pensando quizás que en cualquier momento despertaría de este sueño... Pero no: era real, y ella simplemente no podía creerlo.

- Bueno, ¡en marcha!

La alegre voz de Kiki la sacó de su ensueño, y esta vez su mirada encontró un contingente de seguridad en la entrada del santuario. Cayó en la cuenta de que aún debían hacer el ingreso desde de la zona turística... y lo que le habían contado de los guardias era cierto. No se veían ni muy inteligentes, ni muy amistosos.

- Mu... si mi petición va a causarte problemas, todavía podemos ir a mi departamento... ¡yo los recibiría encantada! -Las armas de los centinelas comenzaban a ponerla nerviosa. Además, le apenaba la sola idea de que su ocurrencia les causara molestias a sus amigos.

- No te preocupes, aquí no va a pasar nada. Además, veo venir a Danae y Aldebarán; de seguro traen tu salvoconducto.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Ahí vienen! -confirmó Kiki. No por secundar a su maestro, sino por la visión de Danae.

Santo y escudera pasaron entre los guardias para reunirse con los recién llegados. Aldebarán era alto e imponente; a su lado, la menuda figura de Danae lo hacía parecer un gigante. Isabel estuvo tentada a dar un paso hacia atrás, pero en seguida se vio tranquilizada por el saludo de Danae.

- ¡Lo logramos! Apenas mi señor mencionó la palabra "lemuriana", el patriarca Shion aceptó darle el salvoconducto. Esto es para ti, amiga.

El tan esperado salvoconducto resultó ser una preciosa pulsera de oro, que incluía una pequeña gema roja en forma de carnero. Simplemente por llevarla puesta, le permitirían entrar al Santuario... Isabel no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría algún problema en usarla para otras ocasiones.

Aldebarán interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Así que, ¿ella es Isabel? Mucho gusto, querida. Yo soy Aldebarán de Tauro, señor de Danae.

Isabel levantó la mirada para mirar a su interlocutor. Luego la levantó más... otro poco más... de cerca, este nuevo caballero era enorme. La timidez de la chica entró en alerta, pero luego pensó que, si Mu era tan agradable, podría confiar igualmente en Aldebarán.

- ¡Hola, mucho gusto! -Con un gesto, pidió al taurino que se agachara hacia ella. El caballero accedió, curioso; su acción fue recompensada con un suave beso en la mejilla.

Aldebarán, más bien paternal, recibió el beso de muy buena gana, y alegremente constató:

- Esta chica es un dulce. Ya veo por qué andas tan entusiasmado, Mu.

El rostro de Mu tomó una coloración muy acorde a su signo, tan intensamente rojo que provocó las risas de Danae, Aldebarán y Kiki. El ariano tuvo un repentino interés por su almuerzo... ahora mismo, se le antojaba un buen filete de toro.

- Ya me las pagarás, grandote.

- Bah -rió Aldebarán-, alguien debe preocuparse de que te relajes un poco, corderito. ¡Para eso estamos los vecinos!

Isabel disfrutaba tremendamente de la escena, pero no estaba segura de si sería correcto reírse de su anfitrión. Claro que, tampoco la estaba mirando... Por suerte, Danae decidió que debían ponerse en camino.

- Vamos... coloca la pulsera en tu muñeca, Isa. Cuando los guardias la vean, sabrán que tienes permiso para pasar.

- Es muy bonita -dijo ella, admirando la cadenita.

Aldebarán se ubicó a su lado mientras avanzaban, con gesto protector.

- Cuando vengas, tráela puesta, menina. Los guardias pueden ser un fastidio.

- Ya me lo habían dicho... ¡que mala fama tienen los guardias!

- ¿Qué lugar visitarás primero? -quiso saber Danae.

De haber oído la pregunta dos minutos antes, Mu hubiera vuelto a incomodarse. Pero para entonces ya todos lo habían puesto en evidencia, así que él mismo declaró:

- A mi casa... la invité a comer.

- Ah, pero ¡cocinaré yo! -declaró Isabel, no sin una sana cuota de orgullo-. Y Danae, cuando tengamos oportunidad, cocinaré para ti, amiga. De hecho... Mu, ¿crees que podríamos invitar a Danae y al Señor Aldebarán? ¡Con gusto prepararé algo para todos!

Ni bien terminó de hablar, un pensamiento le congeló la sonrisa en la cara. "Sí, voy a cocinar yo, pero la comida no es mía... ¡y la casa tampoco! Estar con amigos en un lugar tan hermoso me hizo hablar de más, ¿qué hago ahora? ¡Acabo de invitar gente a una casa ajena!". Por suerte, antes de necesitar corregirse, Mu se mostró de acuerdo.

- Claro... si aún no han comido y no tienen otros planes, mi casa siempre está abierta para todos.

"De hecho todos pasan por su casa, maestro, es la única manera de subir al resto del santuario" -pensó Kiki. Cierto: la casa de Aries era el paso obligatorio para cualquiera que entrara o saliera del recinto... y era el resignado Kiki quien debía hacerle el aseo. Mu lo sabía, y se preocupaba de que los esfuerzos del chico nunca quedaran sin compensación.

Y como de todos modos ya era la hora de comer, Danae y su señor aceptaron de buena gana.

Cuando finalmente logró pasar entre los guardias ("no me miren... no me miren..."), un nuevo mundo se abrió ante Isabel. Apenas oía la conversación del grupo, mientras intentaba asimilarlo todo... ¿cómo, tan cerca de las zonas turísticas, podía hallarse un ambiente tan distinto?

El paisaje era árido y rocoso, con muy poca vegetación... y en seguida su ojo de arqueóloga reparó en algo. No parecían rocas al azar, como las que podrías encontrar en un desierto: éstas casi parecían destruidas, luego de ser sometidas a golpes y grandes fuerzas. Pero eso no era posible... ¿no?

Poco duró su interés académico, pues en seguida recordó que tenía el honor de estar en una zona fuera de los límites para los turistas. ¡Y había tanto qué ver! La gente aquí vestía como en los tiempos antiguos; podía ver las inconfundibles togas griegas y sus correspondientes accesorios, pero también armaduras livianas e implementos de competición. Por todas partes había gente entrenándose en combate, preparándose quizás para una oportunidad de entrar al coliseo que se veía a un costado del camino... o sea, ¿para qué combatiría alguien en estos tiempos, sino para una competencia?

Eventualmente, llegaron a la escalinata que conducía al templo de Aries. Isabel no paraba de observar con deleite la bella arquitectura a su alrededor... hasta que comenzó a faltarle el aliento. Era la única que no estaba acostumbrada a esta parte del trayecto, y a propósito de ello, Danae comento:

- Con esta rutina de ejercicios al menos es fácil mantenerse en forma. Compadecería al "jardinero" por tener que trasladarse continuamente hasta la cima, si no me cayera tan mal como lo hace.

- ¡Danae! -dijo Aldebarán, con la obvia intención de pedirle un poco más de respeto hacia este "jardinero". Pero luego, él mismo recapacitó:- Oh, bueno... aceptémoslo, Afrodita es un desagradable.

Isabel miró hacia la cima. ¿De verdad había un jardinero encargado de todo esto? ¡Pero si era un lugar inmenso, y árido además! La chica calculó que, si tuviera que llegar hasta allá arriba, se tardaría al menos doce horas...

- Pobre jardinero. ¡Debe de ser la media pega! (mucho trabajo) -comentó con inocencia.

- No, Isa -aclaró Danae-, Así le digo a Afrodita, el guardián del último templo. Es un narcisista de lo peor, y más femenino que yo misma. Digo, es un hombre, ¿por qué chingados lleva nombre de mujer, y además se preocupa de lucir como una?

(Chingados es para los mexicanos algo así como el "chucha" chileno)

"Será un apodo", pensó Isabel. Oír hablar a Danae con tanta hostilidad hacia esta persona le llevó a pensar si de verdad sería así de desagradable... pero como ya estaban frente a la casa de Aries, prefirió dejar el tema de lado.

Ya en casa del Carnero, y guiada por Kiki, Isabel llevó las provisiones a la cocina, y se dispuso a poner manos a la obra.

- Ve con los demás, pequeño, no puede haber niños en la cocina -dijo a Kiki, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

- ¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe?

- ¡No podría pedir un mejor ayudante! Pero quiero que esto sea una sorpresa, ¿sabes? Para mostrar mi gratitud hacia ustedes.

Mientras un anhelante Kiki volvía a reunirse con los adultos, ella se dedicó a examinar cada bolsa de compras. Papas... verduras... algo de carne... interesante, especias que no había visto en su vida... Pronto decidió lo que prepararía, mientras los demás mantenían una agradable conversación en la sala de estar.

- Isabel ya esta cocinando, Danae -informó Kiki-. ¡Espero que sea algo rico!

- Pues ya me llega el olor, y huele muy bien.

- Es una chica muy hábil, por lo visto -Aldebarán también estaba complacido con el aroma de la cocina-. ¿Qué crees que piense tu maestro respecto de Isabel, Mu?

- Creo que le parecerá agradable. Aunque también es bastante curiosa.

- ¡Yo también suelo ser curioso, maestro! -el travieso Kiki se había instalado en el regazo de Danae, y en seguida preguntó a la chica:- ¿Tú tienes algún problema con que sea curiosa?

- Para nada, yo no tengo líos. Además Isa es genial, y es mucho mejor persona que varios de los que conozco.

- ¡A mi me agrada para mi maestro! -el pelirrojo dejó ver una pícara sonrisa-. Ella hace que se comporte diferente, más alegre.

- ¡Kiki! ¡Apenas la acabamos de conocer, chiquillo! -los inoportunos colores regresaban a la cara del ariano. ¿Es que acaso era el día nacional de meterse con Mu?

- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Pero no se ponga rojo, maestro! -Kiki apenas podía hablar de la risa. Sin la ayuda de Danae, hubiera terminado rodando por el suelo.

Isabel escuchaba las carcajadas del pequeño desde la cocina, revolviendo la olla con cierta nostalgia. Apenas hace un par de días se encontraba allá en Chile, cocinando para su familia y riendo con ellos... cómo los extrañaba ahora. Algunos de estos condimentos desconocidos habían resultado ser bastante buenos. ¿Qué opinaría su padre de estos nuevos sabores?

Veinte minutos después, preparaba la mesa usando un bonito mantel de la cocina, y una jarra con jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Dispuso de todo con esmero, y llamó a los comensales a disfrutar de un estofado que se veía realmente delicioso.

Mu estaba genuinamente impresionado.

- Esto luce de primera, Isabel. Muchas gracias.

- ¡No es nada! Todos ustedes me han tratado de maravilla, a pesar de que no me conocían. Ahora mismo me han dejado hacer uso de la cocina como si estuviera en mi casa. ¡Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para mostrar mi agradecimiento!

- De nada, chica. Fue un placer.

Isabel rió cálidamente, y se dispuso a comer junto a los demás. Kiki parecía ser quien más disfrutaba de su preparación.

- ¡Está rico! Yo usualmente detesto las verduras, pero nunca las había probado así, ¡me encanta!

- Sí, es un lío para que las comas... ¡ni me lo recuerdes! -corroboró Mu.

- Quise prepararles un plato típico de Chile; se llama carbonada.

- Cielos, me ha gustado mucho, ¿crees que podrías enseñarle a mi maestro Mu? Él cocina a veces, pero ya sabes... la última vez tuvimos que echar a la basura un par de cacerolas. Y luego...

- Kikiii... -Inteligente como era, el chico sabía guardar silencio cuando reconocía ciertos tonos en la voz de Mu.

- También yo quiero la receta -pidió Danae-. Se la prepararé al señor Aldebarán alguna vez.

- Pues si mi escudera la quiere, ¡yo también!

Isabel estaba sorprendida por la aceptación que había tenido su comida.

- No es nada difícil, ¡en serio! Basta mezclar bien las verduras... y es la carne trozada la que les da el sabor.

Cuando hubieron terminado, compartió con todos los detalles de la preparación, en una charla que se prolongó por largo rato. Y una vez que todo quedó lavado y ordenado, Isabel sintió la necesidad de seguir contemplando la majestuosidad del lugar.

- Chicos, si no les molesta, estaré un rato afuera. No veo este paisaje todos los días, ¡quiero aprovecharlo!

- Te acompaño -accedió Mu... al tiempo que, para evitar otro comentario de aquellos, dirigió una discreta pero elocuente mirada a Kiki. El chico asintió, riendo para sus adentros.

Ya en la entrada, Isabel se sentó en los escalones. La casa de Aries no estaba precisamente en altura a comparación de las demás, pero aún así alcanzaba a ver todo el trecho que habían recorrido antes... la arquitectura, la gente, el ambiente que ahí se vivía, eran más que suficientes para quitarle el aliento.

- Tienes una vista espectacular desde aquí, Mu.

- Es bonita, sí. Me hace sentir en paz.

Él dejó pasar un momento en silencio. Solos, relajados, sin nadie que los moleste... había llegado el momento de las revelaciones. Sabía que la chica necesitaba saber acerca de sus orígenes, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se lo tomaría... tampoco estaba seguro de la mejor manera de abordar el tema. Por suerte para Mu, y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento (e involuntariamente, quizás fue así), ella decidió dar el primer paso.

- Mu... esta mañana, cuando me presentaste a Kiki... mencionaste que yo era, de alguna manera, como ustedes. ¿A que te referías?

Él no contestó de inmediato. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba medir sus palabras.

- Isabel... lo que vas a escuchar ahora podría resultar difícil de entender. Quizás necesites de algún tiempo para asimilarlo... pero confío en que, eventualmente, te dará al menos parte de las respuestas que buscas.

Otra pausa. Las palabras correctas, el tono correcto, para una revelación que podría cambiar totalmente una vida... No, seguro que no era una tarea fácil.

- Verás... aunque el patriarca Shion, Kiki, tú y yo, convivamos a diario con el resto del mundo, la verdad es que pertenecemos a una raza diferente: compartimos la herencia de la desaparecida cultura lemuriana,

Ella no dijo nada.

- ... Originalmente, los nuestros habitaban una región, un continente, llamado Lemuria. Justo en el centro se hallaba la capital, el centro neurálgico de nuestra cultura; desde allí, hacíamos contribuciones para el mundo entero. Desgraciadamente, nuestra ciencia no era infalible; sin que pudiéramos hacer nada para evitarlo, un cataclismo acabó con nuestro legado. Todo el continente fue borrado de la faz de la Tierra; se hizo imposible el saber cuántos de nosotros logramos sobrevivir.

Isabel seguía en silencio.

- ... Sin tierra ni un lugar al que llamar propio, vagamos mucho tiempo por diferentes lugares... hasta que acabamos viviendo en el Tíbet. Como podrás entender, millones desaparecieron... Sin saber nada de ellos, y con pocas posibilidades de buscarlos, casi nos convencimos de que éramos los únicos que quedaban con vida... Hasta que tú apareciste.

Mu comenzaba a inquietarse. ¿Acaso el silencio de Isabel auguraba una tormenta en formación? Podría leer su mente, claro... pero no se atrevía. Este momento era demasiado íntimo como para invadirla así.

- Encontrarte nos dio nuevas esperanzas, Isabel. Si tú estabas viva y a salvo, otros también podrían estarlo... Por el momento, somos todo lo que queda de nuestro mundo. Y debo decir que, gracias a tu aparición, hoy me siento un poco más completo.

Silencio.

Y, finalmente, Isabel reaccionó. Su sentir se manifestó a través de lágrimas silenciosas, que trajeron a Mu una indefensión como nunca antes había experimentado. ¿Pena? ¿Dolor? ¿Abandono? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo ahora? Se sintió realmente desorientado, sin saber cómo consolarla, sin saber siquiera si debía intentarlo. Mu, el poderoso santo de Aries, no tenía armas para lidiar con esta reacción.

Pero luego, Isabel comenzó a hablar.

- Gracias, Mu. Gracias. No sabes lo que esto significa para mí... Siempre me sentí fuera de lugar, ¿sabes?... Aún rodeada de gente, no importa donde estuviera, siempre me acompañaba una sensación de soledad. Comienzo a entender tantas cosas ahora... Mi aspecto, mi habilidad de leer la mente...

Habilidad que, por cierto, le permitía saber que Mu hablaba con la verdad. Ni siquiera en sueños se había atrevido a imaginar lo que ahora tenía por delante: había recibido la respuesta a mil preguntas, y mil preguntas nuevas para reemplazarlas. Pasó un buen rato antes de que lograra serenarse... aún más tiempo sería necesario para asimilar estas verdades.

Mu respetó el silencio que sobrevino. Ambos sabían que quedaba mucho por decir... pero no ahora. Ahora era el momento de reconciliarse con el pasado.

¿Cuánto tiempo permanecieron así? Era difícil saberlo. Lo cierto es que, repentinamente, la chica comenzó a sentirse inquieta. Alguien más andaba cerca... y no era ninguno de sus amigos. Detrás de ella, una densa presencia le causaba inquietud y temor... tanto, que ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear.

Mu no necesitó preguntarle nada. Conocía muy bien esa presencia, y no, no era de su agrado. Un segundo después, una figura masculina aparecía en el campo visual de Mu: Máscara Mortal.

- Demonios -masculló Mu-... tenía que aparecer este idiota...

- Mu... no es otro de tus amigos, ¿o sí? -Isabel intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, pero lo cierto es que, a medida que se acercaba, esta presencia le ponía los pelos de punta.

- Es un vecino... pero es un desagradable.

- Sí, puedo darme cuenta de eso...

Pronto, Máscara Mortal estuvo lo bastante cerca como para notar que el carnero estaba acompañado de una chica desconocida. Nadie más andaba cerca... y era obvio que su presencia ya surtía efecto. ¡De ninguna manera iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de fastidiarlo!

Para incomodidad de Isabel, el caballero se dirigió directamente hacia ella. Estar a su lado se sentía horrible, pero confiaba en que Mu pudiera controlar la situación. Por lo demás, y para evitar problemas, decidió saludarlo, aunque sin la más mínima intención de acercársele.

- Buenas tardes, señor.

Tal como ella esperaba, Mu se adelantó.

- ¿Qué quieres, Máscara?

- ¿Te sucede algo, Mu? ¿Acaso no puedo ir por víveres a Atenas?

- Puedes hacer lo que se te de la regalada gana. Pero conociéndote, sé que de seguro vienes a molestar.

Ignorando olímpicamente las aprensiones de Mu, fijó su mirada en Isabel, quien estaba visiblemente incómoda... pues el recién llegado había reparado en los puntos de su frente.

- Buenas tardes, señorita... Ah, una lemuriana, muy joven y bonita, además... No pensé que las mujeres lemurianas fueran hermosas... Mu, ¡no seas mal educado! Al menos podrías presentármela, ¿no? -dijo, la mirada llena de burla.

- ¡Deja... de joder... a Isabel!

Ella estaba a punto de reunir todo su valor, para decirle a este hombre que dejara de mirarla de ese modo... pero la reacción de Mu la convenció de dejar todo en sus manos. Este impertinente debía de haberla alterado más de lo que pensaba... porque, mirando de reojo, le parecía como si el aire alrededor del ariano estuviese vibrando...

Máscara no se daba por aludido.

- Gracias por decirme su nombre al menos. Y no es necesario que te enojes conmigo, carnero... ¿no es así, Isabel?

A Mu no le agradó oír el tono en que pronunciaba el nombre de la chica.

- Te doy tres para que te vayas. Antes de que me arrepienta.

Mu la apoyaba. Ella debía apoyar a Mu. Se armó de valor para enfrentar esa fría mirada, y dijo:

- Caballero, es de muy mala educación molestar a las personas. Y por favor, no me mire de esa forma, pues me desagrada.

Si inicialmente Isabel había sentido timidez y temor, ahora todo se había ido, reemplazado por molestia... pues la respuesta de Cáncer fue una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Te desagrado? ¡Ja ja ja! Al menos tienes agallas, jovencita, si eres capaz de decirme algo así. Nos veremos pronto... ¡te lo aseguro!

Con una burlesca sonrisa, finalmente se dispuso a salir de la casa de Aries.

- Hasta pronto, Mu... ¡cuídala bien! Porque no tengo reparos en redecorar mi templo, cuando me siento con ganas de ello...

¿Qué había querido decir? La joven lo siguió con la mirada, aún sintiendo escalofríos, mientras se perdía de vista... Mu, por su parte, intentaba calmar su ofuscación.

- Idiota... No entiendo como este tipo puede ser guardián de un templo de Atenea.

¿Atenea? Luego, ¿todo esto fue hecho en honor a ella? Isabel no podía pensar en qué clase de diosa era, si tenía un hombre así a su servicio. Pero ya entendía un poco más de qué iba todo esto: cada uno de los templos que se veían en lo alto debía de tener un guardián. Claro que sus amigos estaban lejos de irradiar una sensación tan horrible como aquella...

- Permíteme ordenar mis ideas, Mu. Tú eres el guardián de la casa de Aries; lo sé por el símbolo sobre la entrada. Y ahora entiendo que el señor Aldebarán es guardián de la casa de Tauro, y no sólo una persona del signo Tauro, como pensé en un principio. Si este "caballero" también es un guardián... yo diría que es de la casa de la Serpiente. O no, es el guardián de la Babosa, ¡seguro!

Mu sonrió a su pesar. El ingenio de Isabel era bueno para su alma.

- No Isabel... es el guardián de la casa de Cáncer. Le llaman "Máscara Mortal", y por una muy buena razón: ese tipo "decora" su casa con los espíritus de sus víctimas.

Y aunque ella había intentado aliviar la tensión con sus comentarios, ahora esta aseveración redoblaba sus escalofríos.

Isabel apenas había logrado dejar de temblar, cuando otra voz masculina resonó entre las columnas. ¿Acaso la babosa había vuelto?

- ¿Cómo estás, Mu?

Por suerte para ella, este visitante era mucho más amable; en seguida procedió a saludarla también.

- Buenas tardes, señori...

La sorpresa al verla fue evidente.

- ... señorita... Vaya, ¡una chica lemuriana! Me alegra saber que hay más sobrevivientes, Mu.

Éste correspondió el saludo, evidentemente más cómodo que antes.

- Hola, Saga. Ella es mi amiga Isabel. Isabel, este es Saga, el guardián de Géminis.

- Mucho gusto. -Tan imponente se veía, que esta vez ella no se arriesgó a un beso. Sólo se limitó a bajar su cabeza en señal de saludo, a lo que Saga correspondió igualmente.

- Oye, Mu -comenzó Saga-, ¿has visto a Danae?

- Está en mi templo. Aldebarán y Kiki están allí también.

- Me lo imaginé, cuando no vi a nadie en la casa de Tauro. Traigo sus cassettes... ¡debe de estar extrañándolos a muerte!

- Tranquilo. A ella no le molesta prestarte nada, y lo sabes.

- Es un decir, Mu. Ya sabes que le encanta este grupo latino, y no me gusta alejarla de su música favorita.

- ¿Te refieres a Los Prisioneros? ¡Creo que por fin comprendí el por qué le gustaban tanto!

- ¿De verdad? ¿También te hizo escucharlos?

Danae era una excelente promotora musical.

- Más bien, fue mi amiga Isabel.

- Entonces, Isabel -dijo Saga-, ¿será que usted sí sabe qué significan las letras?

Mientras Isabel reía y conversaba con el santo de Géminis, su presencia había sido percibida por Kiki. En consecuencia, el chico agarró a Danae por la muñeca ("¡con su permiso, señor Aldebarán!"), y la arrastró hacia fuera como si se hubiera activado una alarma contra incendios.

- ¡Kiki, que no soy una mula para que me arrastres!

Pero para ser discreto, el chico sólo le contestaba mentalmente: "¡Ven, Danae, que te está buscando! ¡No pierdas la oportunidad!"

Ella tenía una réplica bastante interesante para el chico, en la que se mencionaban algunos parientes... pero antes de poder decir nada, Kiki ya la había dejado plantada en frente de Saga. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que todos podían escucharlo... pero procuró mantener la calma. Sí, calma total. Sólo estaba frente a frente con Saga.

- Hola, Saga. Veo que ya conoció a Isa.

Saga sonreía tiernamente al ver cómo la joven escudera había sido remolcada hasta él. Kiki tenía las mejores intenciones, pero no los mejores métodos.

- Hola, Danae. Vine a devolver lo que me habías prestado.

La chica recibió los cassettes, no sin poca alegría. Tal como había predicho Saga, le encantaba compartir la música, pero la extrañaba cuando no la tenía a mano. Por otro lado, no había mejor excusa para poder verlo más a menudo... ya con eso le bastaba para sentirse feliz.

- No hay problema. ¿Quiere que le preste algo más? Porque tengo algunos discos en inglés que son excelentes...

- Me encantaría. ¿Qué grupo me recomiendas?

- ¿Ha oído hablar de los Bee Gees? ¡Son muy buenos!

En el fondo, ambos sabían que la conversación era trivial; el tipo de charlas que no llevan a ninguna parte. También sabían que la música era sólo una excusa, algo para poder estar en contacto más a menudo... pero claro, ninguno mencionaría estos detalles.

Era un acuerdo tácito. Y lo disfrutaban juntos.

Kiki, muy satisfecho con el cumplimiento de su misión, tomó de la mano a Isabel para llevarla de vuelta al templo, al tiempo que susurraba a Mu:

- Maestro, ¡dejémosle solos!

- De acuerdo -contestó él-. Ya sabemos cómo es cuando se ponen como tortolitos.

Y ya con menos culpa, se sintió bien haciendo un comentario de esos, luego de haber estado recibiéndolos todo el día.

En sus últimos encuentros, Saga había notado que Danae solía estar nerviosa. Él pensaba que la chica estaba sobrecargada de trabajo, o algo así... no atinaba a comprender que esto no era sino una reacción, cada vez que ella lo tenía cerca. En consecuencia, el caballero se preocupaba de buscar formas en las que su amiga se sintiera más relajada... y en esta ocasión, quiso poner en práctica algo especial.

- ¿En qué piensas, Saga?

- Ya lo verás. Acompáñame... te mostraré un bello lugar que encontré hace poco. Y no te preocupes por tu Señor, ¡ya tengo su permiso!

Y sin dar espacio a réplicas, hizo que Danae se pusiera en marcha, cubriendo sus hombros en un amistoso abrazo... o al menos, esa era la intención del caballero... porque ella se sentía como lanzada a un escenario, obligada a cantar para un millar de críticos, con Los Prisioneros sentados en primera fila. Su corazón pendía de un hilo, cada vez más cerca de cometer la imprudencia de confesar su amor por Saga...

Pero no, no era el momento. Tal vez nunca lo sería, pues en el fondo, la escudera consideraba que él merecía algo mejor... o al menos, algo más que una chica torpe y poco femenina.

Nada más lejos de la verdad... pero así se consideraba ella.

Isabel y Mu observaban la escena desde la seguridad del templo.

- Esta chica debería dejarse de rodeos, y decir lo que le pasa -apuntó Mu.

Isabel, por su parte, contemplaba a la pareja, sus ojos rebosantes de felicidad.

- Ese hombre la quiere más que sólo como amiga... ¡qué alegría por ella!

- Son un par de mensos. Los dos.

- Mu, compréndelos... -ella estaba genuinamente enternecida.- No es fácil decirle a la persona que amas lo que guardas en tu corazón... estoy segura de que a ella le sobran ganas de decírselo.

Si Isabel hubiese conocido un poco mejor al ariano, habría notado cierto extraño dejo en su voz... pero ahora mismo, la emoción de la escena podía más. Mientras Danae y Saga se alejaban, se preguntó si el futuro le tendría reservada una felicidad parecida.

"¿Qué se sentirá ser amada por un buen hombre...?"


End file.
